


Mistake gone good

by Cacapourrie



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacapourrie/pseuds/Cacapourrie
Summary: Everyone knows that the Exo members had all had some sort of experience with porn.But what if innocent baekhyun found a lewd video on Chanyeol computer and gets caught?





	

It was obvious that every exo member had some kind of experience with pornography , some of them watched once while others practically lived off of it. Baekhyun has watched it once during his early years of high school but was disturbed by it and avoided it at all cost. He knew that Chanyeol watched it from time to time, since they share a room, and has heard suggestive noises during the night. 

Chanyeol was out of the dorm probably drinking bubble tea with Sehun and so Baekhyun decided it was a good time to use his computer to look through fan accounts scathered accross the internet. What he didn't expect was the extra tab that kept reappearing no matter how many times he deleted it. He thought that maybe by clicking on it it'll finally leave him alone. But what he didn't know was that this particuliar website was indeed porn, and that the volume of the computer was set on high. What he saw was revolting but he found that he couldn't look away. 

Suddenly someone barged into the room. Baekhyun, startled, swiftly turned to face the doorway only to be met with Chanyeol staring right at him. Baekhyun nervously went from Chanyeol to the video playing and felt as if his face was burning. He quickly grabbed a pillow and hid his shameful reaction caused by the video. 

Chanyeol eyed the video and quickly started stammering trying to explain why that was on his computer. Until he saw that Baekhyun was staring at the floor, and. He could clearly see hpw red his ears were. He also noticed the way he gripped the pillow as if his life depends on it. Chanyeol smirked when he realized why he was acting like that.

He slowly but confidently walked over to Baekhyun and grabbed his arm, forcing him to get up and drop the pillow, Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was embarrassed and quickly started to "help" him with his "problem". Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun to the wall and stared into his eyes before kissing him his lustfully on the lips. He gave wet kisses along his jawline and down his neck. He let his mouth ghost over the part where his neck met his shoulder before leaning down and bit into it breaking the skin.

Baekhyun at this point was a blushing mess, turning redder as the actions went on. He couldn't help but wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck as he felt his legs shake under his weight and extra adrenaline pouring through his veins. He let out a loud moan when he felt Chanyeol bite his neck. He clawed at Chanyeol's arms in an attempt to calm himself at the extreme pleasure he was feeling. 

Chanyeol saw the effect he had on Baekhyun and decided to take further. He pulled Baekhyun onto his bed and climbed on top of him straddling him and grabbing his wrists. The sight of Baekhyun flustered and maoning his name gave him the reaction he was expecting. And so he went on and took of Baekhyun's clothes leaving him in just his underwear before taking his own shirt off. He laid kisses all the way down his body and stopped just above the elastic band of his underwear. He continued kissing around his waist and biting at the soft flesh then leaned back and look upon the sight of Baekhyun once again. He slowly pulled down his underwear, showing Baekhyun's erection in it's full glory. 

He leaned down and licked the tip before taking it all in his mouth. He bobbed his head and moved his tongue trying his best to please Baekhyun. 

“No you ca-”

 

Chanyeol stopped him mid sentence and grabbed Baekhyun’s throbbing dick. He gently ran his hand up and down his length, all the while getting closer to Baekhyun's full lips. 

 

“You okay there Baby?” Chanyeol said because kissing his elder on the lips. He continued to caress Baekhyun’s cock as he once again lowered his face, kissing Baekhyun’s skin delicately. He stopped when he was met with one of his erect nipple. He wrapped his tongue around it and pulled at it with his teeth, making the man under him hiss from pleasure. As he continued down, he fondled Baekhyun's right nipple. Chanyeol wasn't experienced, but from what he learned watching porn, he knew what felt good. As he finally descended to the dick, Baekhyun's hands, previously wrapped in the blankets, covered himself.

“You can't do that… it's dirty,” Baekhyun huffed with a pained expression.

“Are you really going to let that stop us now? It's all about you this time, and I say you need all the help you can get.”

Baekhyun didn't respond so chanyeol stopped what he was doing and got up to leave the room.

“Wait!” 

Chanyeol slowly turned around.

“I want you to… I want you to help me…” The older man mumbled.

Chanyeol grinned before saying, “What exactly do you want me to do, hyung?”

If it were possible, Baekhyun's face flared even redder.

“I want you to.. do that thing,” he whispered.

Chanyeol got closer to the man writhing on his bed. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked again.

“I want you to do "that," ” he replied.

"What does "that" mean?"

"It means, that means, that thing you did"

"You want me to suck you?" Baekhyun's face showed surprise at Chanyeol's blunt response, but quickly changed to flustered.

"Yes" He murmured.

Chanyeol sat back down on the bed and bent his head to kiss his hyung. He lowered himself before slowly wrapping his mouth around Baekhyun's erections. He bobbed his head slowly and Baekhyun threw his head back onto the pillows, once again grasping for the bed sheets. Chanyeol’s eyes never wandered from his hyung face, curiously watching his expressions as he twirled his tongue around. He pulled it out and blew on the tip earning him a moan before entangling his tongue in Baekhyun's taste. 

Soon, Baekhyun's breath came quicker and he moaned louder and louder before cumming in Chanyeol's mouth. Licking away the rest of Baekhyun's juice, he watched as his cheeks grew red once again. 

“We should do that again sometime,” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun, still breathless, answered, “Yeah…”

Chanyeol got up and made his way towards the door once again.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to take care of a little something thanks to you, don't worry, I'll be back soon,” Chanyeol answered before heading towards the showers.


End file.
